


Душа политика

by australian_paranoia



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Politician's Husband
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australian_paranoia/pseuds/australian_paranoia





	1. Chapter 1

Звонок  телефона разбудил Кроули в 11.20 утра. Пошарившись рукой внутри прикроватной тумбочки, он нашел мобильник и с неприятным удивлением обнаружил, что звонят прямо из Ада – технологии мобильной связи добрались и туда. Демону не хотелось брать трубку, но телефон звонил и звонил не переставая, оглашая апартаменты композицией группы Queen (что, само по себе, было прекрасно). Поборов дьявольское желание сбросить вызов, Кроули щелкнул по зеленой иконке звонка.

\- Кроули, черт тебя раздери, почему я звоню в течение 20 минут, и ты не берешь трубку! – заявил ему прямо в ухо гневный голос; голос, который Кроули, как ни странно, не узнал.

\- У нас к тебе срочное дело. 

Звонящий сделал ударение на местоимении «нас». Кроули поежился. С каких пор администрация Ада стала так четко определять сроки и дедлайны, «срочно», «немедленно», «сейчас». Какая может быть срочность, когда ты бессмертный.

На минуту голос затих и наступившей тишине Кроули услышал странное гудение, но почти сразу же голос зазвучал вновь.  

\- Кроули, слышишь меня? Ты должен срочно, срочно заключить договор с помощником министра Эйданом Хойнсом.  Это стратегически важный для нас человек, который может пригодиться в будущем, когда придет час  Х. Сегодня он выразил острое желание продать свою душу дьяволу и, как ты прекрасно понимаешь, такого клиента мы просто не можем потерять. 

Неприятный шум вновь заместил голос.

Машинально демон нажал на клавишу отбоя, надеясь, что услышал все, что должен был услышать. Но не успел он положить телефон обратно в тумбочку,  как тот зазвонил снова. Решив не обострять и без того сложные отношения с высшим руководством, Кроули ткнул в зеленую трубку на экране.

\- Что за привычка обрывать звонок, не выслушав до конца? Сегодня же ты должен поехать к Хойнсу домой в 13.00 и подписать  с ним контракт, все как требует традиция. Договор, подпись кровью. Ты не должен провалить это задание. Ад рассчитывает на тебя.

Что ответить после такого напутствия Кроули не знал, и поэтому, пробурчав «да, конечно», с облегчением нажал отбой.

На экране смартфона высветилось время 11.30 – значит, у него оставалось как минимум 30 минут, чтобы подумать над ситуацией и собрать необходимое.

Он положил телефон на подушку рядом с собой и, накрывшись одеялом до головы, остался лежать в кровати, оттягивая момент подъема.

Итак, помощник министра хочет продать душу дьяволу? Если бы он не знал, что сегодня 1 декабря, а не 1 апреля, то грешным делом решил бы, что это плохой розыгрыш – но, к сожалению,  шутить в Аду не умел практически никто. И, судя по тону звонящего (кто это все же был ?), администрация Ада имела серьезные виды на душу помощника министра. Но почему к этому делу привлекли его, Кроули? Он не занимался покупкой душ и заключением договоров, по крайней мере, лет 150 (генерал в каком-то уездном гарнизоне, густые пышные усы ), но это случилось 150 лет назад, когда души были более чисты и невинны, а вера в добро и социальную справедливость тверда как кремень, и вот уж действительно нонсенс, что кто-то в 2014 желает заключить договор о продаже души. И, главное, как Ад вычислил этого желающего? 

Кроули пытался припомнить, как это делали раньше. Кажется, они отслеживали мысли, но когда поток желающих вырос, стали принимать заявки от наиболее перспективных и влиятельных граждан, тех, кто мог потенциально принести пользу. Естественно, Фаусты и простые смертные в такие выборки попадали довольно редко. Но, подумал Кроули, практику покупки душ оставили, эээ, лет 100 назад – никто больше не верил ни в существовании Ада, ни в существование Рая, а значит не собирался никому ничего продавать. Демон и теперь часто слышал в своей голове голоса людей, которые посылали кого-то в ад, желали смерти, адских мучений и т.д., но это было скорее понарошку, для красного словца, но чтобы кто-то решился продать душу дьяволу и прямо озвучил это желание – такое произошло впервые за очень много лет. Видимо, ситуация у Хойнса была и правда безвыходная, раз он решил прибегнуть к помощи темных сил. Вообще, Кроули не интересовала политическая конъюнктура и закулисные интриги, но этого помощника министра он знал довольно хорошо, и был полностью уверен, что место в Аду для него зарезервировано уже как минимум пару лет назад. Его политическая изворотливость и речи, произносимые в парламенте, стоили того, чтобы отправиться туда прямиком. Хотя демон привык считать, что у политиков нет ни души, ни совести.

Кроули откинул одеяло и потянулся: тело затекло за ночь, и сегодня он чувствовал, что ему уже не одна тысяча лет. Но, как ни странно, именно сегодня на него свалилась работа, от исполнения которой он уклонялся так долго. Внезапно Кроули вспомнился забавный факт - они с Хойнсом были похожи как две капли воды. Может, именно потому его и отправили заключать с ним договор?

Еще раз потянувшись, он встал с кровати, накинул халат и начал собираться: из шкафа рабочего стола достал чистый лист (ему было больше тысячи лет!), лезвие в вакуумной упаковке (чтобы сделать надрез), бутылек спирта и несколько ватных дисков (чтобы клиент, не дай бог, не занес инфекцию в рану и не умер раньше, чем условия контракта будут выполнены). Все это он аккуратно сложил в карманы пиджака, висящего на вешалке в коридоре. 

Через полчаса Кроули уже ехал к дому Хойнсов. 


	2. Chapter 2

«Если завтра вы не подадите в отставку, материалы этого дела отправятся прямо в почтовый ящик министру, и весь кабинет узнает о ваших махинациях. Ровно в 15.00 в четверг я выложу запись этого разговора на YouTube, сделаю пару постов в твиттере и отправлю письмо с аудио вашим коллегам и друзьям».

И это завтра уже наступило. Хойнс в 5 раз прочитал письмо и еще раз обновил страницу браузера: больше сообщений от шантажиста не поступало. Вся эта история с письмами началась 2 недели назад, и сперва Эйдан не отнёсся к ней серьезно - словно он никогда не получал писем с угрозами в свой адрес. Но к началу этой недели ситуация вышла на новый уровень, и помощник министра понял, что угрозы - не пустые слова. Черт бы его драл повестись на уговоры Джонсона и лоббировать интересы фонда Кенделла в парламенте, теперь, когда выяснилось, что они замешаны в коррупционном скандале, его репутация также висела на волоске. Проклятые журналисты раздобыли где-то аудио и видеозаписи разговоров с директором фонда и теперь шантажировали его. 

Хойнс снова обновил страничку - ничего. Все, что требовалось сказать, было сказано и написано. Его карьера отправится к чертям, и то, что он создавал столько лет, будет разрушено. Но, самое мерзкое, после второй отставки ему даже не поручат разбирать бумажки в чертовом офисе или выслушивать бредни индусов о расовой дискриминации. Не будет больше ничего – он будет возить детей в школу, готовить треклятые пироги, а политикой будет заниматься его жена. Проклятье!

Эйдан со злостью захлопнул крышку ноутбука, не в силах сдерживать гнев и переполнявшее его отчаяние – и тут же почувствовал как осколки разбитого экрана упали на стол; один из них оцарапал ему палец до крови. Впрочем, что такое разбитый ноутбук (и порезанный палец) в сравнении с тем, что ожидало сегодня вечером – позор, крах карьеры, в помойку отправленная репутация честного и уважаемого политика. Все шло к чертям. 

Он достал из ящика стола салфетку и вытер кровь с пальца; ему всегда не везло ни с техникой, ни со стеклами. Ей-богу, была бы возможность продать душу дьяволу, продал бы. Продал бы и раньше, а теперь, когда все потеряно, и изменить ничего невозможно, это, наверное, единственный выход. Помощи, любой помощи, хоть вот из самого Ада, вот чего он сейчас отчаянно желал. Эйдан с удивлением поймал себя на этой фантастической, даже фантасмагорической мысли – видимо, вчерашний поход в оперу с Фреей на Фауста не прошел даром. Политика не покидало мистическое ощущение, что если правильно попросить у высших сил, то помощь он непременно получит. Но как это правильно попросить? Машинально он взял со стола телефон и нажал на иконку твиттера, возможно, кому-то сегодня было хуже, чем ему. Да и вообще Джон Смит (псевдоним Хойнса в сети) теперь не сливал информацию на правительство, а все чаще жаловался на проблемах и неурядицы. Эйдан нажал на перышко в нижнем углу экрана и написал «продам душу дьяволу, если у политика есть душа». Твит грузился дольше, чем обычно. Его, конечно, никто не увидит и не «лайкнет», ведь он удалит это крик миру прямо сейчас, но от мысли, что можно вербализировать свое запретное желание, полегчало.

Если бы Хойнс знал, что все твиты отслеживает пресс-служба Ада, то, вероятно, был бы удивлен. На какие-то несколько секунд его сообщение замаячило на одном из компьютеров службы поиска душ на продажу. Сообщение было моментально зафиксировано агентом по сбору адской информации и обработано; найти автора, несмотря на усиленную конспирацию, не составило особого труда. И уже спустя несколько минут агент начал звонить на домашний номер Кроули…


	3. Chapter 3

Демон подъехал к дому Хойнсов в 12.40 - иногда его раздражала собственная пунктуальность. Предстояло провести 20 минут в ожидании, чего, собственно, можно было избежать, если бы он не торопился и полил цветы. Дверь открыла служанка и, хотя Кроули не любил использовать манипулятивные способности без особой надобности, ему пришлось их применить: без лишних вопросов демона пригласили в дом, не уточнив, кто он, и есть ли у него договоренность о встрече. 

Итак, у Кроули было 20 минут, чтобы осмотреться и выпить чай, который ему принесли на подносе вместе с печеньем. Расположившись в кресле, он стал изучать комнату: интерьер дома министра был строг и скромен, но в тоже время производил впечатление оригинальности и продуманности. Взгляд Кроули остановился на дорогой стереосистеме, стоявшей неприметно в углу, на полке шкафа он заметил пластинки. Хотя Хойнс и производил довольно неприятное впечатление, стоило признать, что вкус у него был неплохой. От размышлений демона отвлек шум шин перед домом. Потом он услышал шаги и вот уже голоса в прихожей, недовольный шопот. Хойнс явно не ожидал посетителя и точно был не в настроении вести беседу. 

Эйдан еще не зашел в комнату, а Кроули уже почувствовал волну гнева и отчаяния, исходившую от помощника министра; волна эта была настолько шквальной, что Кроули откинуло назад в кресло. К счастью, он было достаточно мягким, чтобы выдержать удар. 

Хойнс явно не был настроен обмениваться любезностями со странным человеком в черных очках, сидящим в кресле в его гостиной. 

\- Кто вы, как попали в этот дом, и что, черт возьми, вам надо? – начал он прямо с порога. Почему пришли сюда, а не назначили встречу где-то? Что происходит?

«Нда, парень не в себе, я ожидал большей дипломатичности от помощника министра, но, в свете происходящего, удивительно, что он вообще может держать себя в руках». 

\- Мистер Хойнс, - максимально вежливо начал Кроули, - Я пришел к вам по делу, и встречу эту назначили вы сами. - Кроули остановился.

Эйдан еще раз внимательно посмотрел на гостя. Ярко-рыжие волосы, объемные очки (стимпанк?), которые гость почему-то не желал снимать, какая-то серая удавка на шее – человек производил довольно отталкивающее впечатление, хотя у Эйдана возникло странное чувство, что он где-то видел это лицо раньше, может даже сегодня. Неужели это еще один шантажист или тот же, что забрасывал его письмами последние две недели.

Эйдан молчал, и Кроули во второй раз за час пришлось нарушить данное себе когда-то слово не использовать телепатические способности и прочитать мысли Хойнса. 

\- Вы думаете, что я очередной шантажист или даже ТОТ САМЫЙ шантажист, который закидывает вас письмами, начиная с прошлой недели. Но вы ошибаетесь, и я пришел предложить вам помощь и поддержку в обмен на ...м-м-м... некоторые, – Кроули замялся, – гарантии с вашей стороны.

Демон поймал настороженный взгляд карих глаз Хойнса, тот был в большом замешательстве, хотя и старался сохранять спокойствие. Кроули продолжил.

\- Я, эм, как бы это ни звучало странно, предлагаю заключить своего рода контракт. - Он, Кроули, был чертовски дипломатичен сегодня и вел себя почти как Мефистофель с Фаустом.

\- Я, видите ли, демон и пришел предложить помощь Ада в обмен на вашу, эм, бессмертную душу. - От приторной вежливости у Кроули запершило в горле. Господи, надо было еще присесть в реверансе. 

Эйдан замер в изумлении, чувствуя, как брови ползут вверх. Он даже не знал, что ответить на такое абсурдное заявление. Слишком много потрясений для одного четверга. 

\- Вы... псих? - не очень скоро, но нашелся политик. Перечитали Фауста? Выметайтесь из моего дома и никогда не смейте сюда приходить. - Хойнс замер около двери, ожидая, что посетитель уйдет немедленно.

Кроули почувствовал в голосе Эйдана угрозу и плохо скрываемую злость. Ему и правда очень хотелось уйти, но возложенная на него ответственность обязывала остаться. Видит бог (видит ли?), но сегодня он чувствовал себя уставшим и измученным тысячелетним коммивояжером, который пытается всучить покупателю аппарат для самогоноварения.

Стараясь говорить как можно быстрее, Кроули затараторил:

\- Мистер Хойнс, я понимаю, вы не верите мне, ваш визуальный опыт выдает вам другую картинку, картинку, где демон материализуется из тумана, дыма, вылезает из табакерки. Но теперь все иначе. Мой Бентли за углом, а для адского тумана я не прихватил реквизит, но у меня есть чистый лист бумаги. Кроули достал сложенный лист из кармана пиджака. - Все, что вам нужно, – подписать договор своей кровью, в обмен вы получите то, чего пожелаете. Например, - на этих словах Кроули остановился и выдохнул, - например, ваш шантажист потеряет память, пленки сгорят, видео перестанет загружаться, и никто никогда не узнает о ваших контактах с фондом. 

Кажется, необходимый эффект был достигнут. Демон глубоко вдохнул: Эйдан смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами, брови уползли высоко вверх, по шкале нормальности Кроули бы оценил его состояние на -1.

\- Вы точно псих…

\- Нет, мистер Хойнс.- и в доказательство своей нормальности Кроули снял очки. - От вида желтых змеиных глаз Хойнсу, однако, не полегчало.

«Я потерял сноровку.- решил Кроули. Давно не покупал ничьи души». 

Эйдан дошел до кресла рядом с креслом Кроули и тяжело плюхнулся в него, не сводя глаз с лица демона. Мало того, что этот человек был двойником Хойнса, теперь это было очевидно, так еще и инопланетным двойником. Эйдан надеялся, что кошмар, включая его утреннюю часть, развеется прямо сейчас, нужно просто закрыть глаза и подождать. 

Но Кроули не дал ему расслабиться и протянул лист с условиями договора, лезвие и ватку, предварительно смоченную в спирте.

\- Мистер Хойнс, ознакомьтесь, здесь прописаны условия нашего договора. Если со всем согласны, распишитесь, пожалуйста. Я хотел бы дать вам ручку, но, как вы знаете, в подобных случаях договоры подписываются кровью.

Все еще безмолвный Эйдан взял договор и посмотрел на Кроули. Демон постарался изобразить ободряющую улыбку, но, кажется, это не подействовало. Буря разразилась прямо пред его носом. 

\- Что, черт подери, происходит? Вы сошли с ума, я сошел с ума, что вы здесь делаете? – слетел с катушек Эйдан. - Он бросил договор на пол и резко поднялся с кресла. 

\- Вы немедленно выметаетесь из моего дома, иначе я звоню в полицию. - Угрожающим жестом Эйдан указал в сторону двери.

Демон понял, что ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Он, конечно, не рассчитывал, что мужчина из 2014 отреагирует на предложение о покупке души так же спокойно и с должным вниманием и пониманием, как это бы сделал его соотечественник в 1600 году, но все же. Он ведь сам этого хотел, в конце концов. Ситуация осложнялась. Кроули встал с кресла, поднял лежавший на ковре договор и направился к двери. Оставалось попробовать последний вариант.

\- Мистер Хойнс, - умиротворенно начал Кроули, - вы напрасно отказываетесь, у вас еще есть шанс сохранить свою карьеру, репутацию, семейную жизнью. И,да, вам не придется слушать индусов.

На последней фразе демон подошел буквально вплотную к Эйдану. Тот отступил на шаг назад и еще раз посмотрел в желтые глаза Кроули. Определенно, это было существо с другой планеты, из другого мира, существо, которое пришло за ним из Ада и каким-то образом прочитало его мысли, видело его твит. И теперь предлагало договор, который мог спасти его карьеру. Неожиданно для себя Эйдан взял договор и начал читать. Он состоял всего из нескольких фраз, общий посыл которых был следующим: вы получаете все, что желаете, но с двумя условиями:

1) добровольная и посильная помощь силам Ада;

2) ваша душа никогда не попадет в Рай. 

\- А в чем должна заключаться моя помощь, и когда она потребуется? - спросил Эйдан

«О, ну вот, дело пошло на лад», - радостно заметил про себя Кроули.

\- М, ...м-м-м... Думаю, что это не самая большая помощь. Ну, знаете, проталкивать интересы Ада в парламенте. Хотя этого может и не потребуется. Пункт прописан в договоре на всякий случай. Кроули второй раз за день попытался изобразить улыбку, но чтобы не травмировать человека, надел свои очки.

\- Не сомневайтесь, ваше желание исполнится сегодня же. А ваша помощь может никогда не потребоваться - Кроули, конечно, нагло лгал. Душу же вы, кажется, хотели продать давно. Вот выгодный случай и представился.

« Последняя фраза была явно лишней, не только в Аду не умеют шутить». – грустно подумал Кроули.

Эйдан стоял такой бледный и больной перед ним, с этим несчастным договором, который он лихорадочно мял в руках, явно ничего не понимая. Еще бы, смертному предлагают сотрудничать с Адом.

\- Я, э, я могу подумать? - тихо и неуверенно спросил Хойнс

\- К сожалению, нет. Вы подписываете договор или сейчас или же не подписываете его вообще. Ответ нужно дать немедленно. Кроули с сочувствием взглянул на Хойнса

«Господи, белый как мел. Теперь пошел к дивану и буквально упал на него». 

Эйдан прочитал договор еще раз, потом еще, посмотрел на Кроули и и попросил лезвие с ваткой

Демону захотелось захлопать в ладоши и дьявольски засмеяться, но он сдержался. Все же на дворе не 1600 год, чтобы нарушать установленные границы. 

К счастью, у него был еще один ватный диск, лезвие в пакетике он поднял с пола, куда его в порыве негодования кинул Хойнс.

\- Держите, и аккуратнее. - Он протянул Эйдану все необходимое, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза.

Хойнс вскрыл пакет с лезвие и сделал надрез на пальце. Положив договор на стол перед собой, он вывел на нем свою подпись. Ему показалось, что на какое-то мгновение подпись словно сверкнула, но, возможно, это был обман зрения. Он уже просто не соображал сегодня. Все это был сюрреалистичный сон, который нужно было поскорее прогнать от себя.

Довольный и сияющий демон буквально выхватил бумагу из-под рук Хойнса. 

\- Вот и славно, вот и славно! - радостно приговаривал он, глядя на подпись и улыбаясь. Его миссия заканчивалась, он сделал, что мог, и теперь настало время уходить. Со спокойной ду…, сов... Иногда фразеологизмы мешали Кроули правильно выражать мысли. 

Кроули не нашел сделать ничего лучше кроме как ободряющее похлопать склоненного Хойнса по плечу.

\- Все прекрасно, прекрасно. Вы можете ни о чем больше не беспокоиться, ни в чем себе не отказывать. Доверьтесь силам Ада, и они помогут вам. 

Эйдан поднял голову и попытался изобразить улыбку – у него, как и у Кроули, это плохо получалась. 

\- Ну что же, я пошел. - Демон аккуратно сложил бумагу пополам и вышел в коридор. Через несколько минут Эйдан услышал, как дверь в прихожей захлопнулась.

\- Что это было, что? – прошептал Хойнс. Сердце стучало, словно он пробежал марафон, голова горела, тело бил странный озноб – наверное, он заболел и сейчас лежит в бреду с температурой, а это все его горячечные видения. 

Эйдан потрогал свой лоб – он был холодным, да и все вокруг казалось слишком реальным, не похожим на галлюцинацию. Хойнс еще раз оглядел комнату – ни осталась и следа присутствия демона. Ни лезвия, ни ватки – ничего. Единственно, что напоминало о странном событии, произошедшем пару минут назад, – ноющий ссадина на пальце, но Эйдан помнил, как порезал его с утра, в кабинете.

\- Это, это была галлюцинация, - решил Эйдан. И я... я просто устал. - Он закрыл глаза и откинулся в кресле, пытаясь прийти в себя. 

Кроули ехал домой, насвистывая любимый мотив. Бумага лежала кармане его пиджака, и, возможно(!), еще на пару лет (может и сотен лет) он был освобожден от отвратительной обязанности покупать чьи бы то ни было души. 


End file.
